


Sunday, March 12, 2017 a.k.a Selfie Day, Part 1

by WanderingSummerBreeze



Category: Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 22:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingSummerBreeze/pseuds/WanderingSummerBreeze
Summary: Just a quickie, after the selfie Cait posted from SA





	

It was hot. Ridiculously hot. Like - afraid to sit your ass in an upholstered chair, for fear of It claiming your body as its own – hot.

Countered by the fact I had a stray hand inch further up my thigh, minute by minute, I was ready to jump in the pool, ocean, bathroom sink. I shoved Sam’s questing hand from my thigh, the move jostling the table a bit, which, thankfully, went completely unnoticed by our companions. Might have something to do with the plethora of alcoholic beverages that speckled the table top.

I turned to my right, Sam’s face didn’t lose his smile, as he detailed our recent con adventure to Maril and Karin. He didn’t lose his determination, either, as the hand I had just shoved aside, quickly climbed its way back up my leg. I squeezed my thighs together – tight- trapping his fingers in a sweaty prison.

That made him flinch, and I softly laughed to myself, concealing it with a sip of my drink.

“So, all in all,” he finished up, with a look in my direction, and a tight squeeze of my leg, “it was a great time. Crazy. But great.”

I nodded, taking another sip, “Uh huh,” I squeezed tighter.

Sam’s face contorted into laughable pain, before he yanked his hand free.

That moved didn’t go un-noticed and I simply shrugged, while Sam massaged his hand.

A few more minutes of random conversation, and the occasional glance toward Sam, and each time I did, he would draw my eyes lower, to his shorts, and I’d shallowly shake my head, I piped up – “Selfie! We should all do a selfie. That’s what they want, right?”

Phone held high, I took the shot, completely unaware of how we all looked, due to the sun in my eyes. My sunglasses doing very little to shield the strong rays. I posted it quickly, eager to get my attentions back to the table and its occupants.

Despite the distraction from the 12 year old child, sitting to my right, it was a lovely Sunday and I was eager to get to the beach. Sand beneath my toes, umbrella above me, and Sam _in_ me. Sam and I had parted ways with Maril and Karin, they opting for a pool-side afternoon, to our beach adventure.

We hid well, beneath an umbrella and the shade of a large boulder on Clifton Beach, enjoying the warmth of the sun, the sound of the waves and the peace to be ourselves. I shifted next to Sam, rolling onto my stomach, fighting the sleepiness that was fighting to take off.

I felt a large hand rest on my back, stroking it gently. Sam hovered over me, “Let’s go for a swim.”

“Uh uh. I’m happy here.”

Not taking _no_ for an answer. He climbed over my stretched out form, straddling me.  I wiggled my ass out of amusement, trying to dislodge him from my body. It didn’t work. But when I felt the tie of my bikini top pulled free, I squeeled, “Sam!”

Sam lowered his top-half against me, tickling my ear with his lips. I could feel his cock hard against me. The flimsy bathing suit doing nothing to conceal it.

“Shhhh,” he reached up, moving the umbrella, blocking our lower bodies.

Sam inched backward, until he rested atop my thighs. I leaned up, my elbows digging into the sand, while I shifted on the blanket. I turned my head and took a look around. Sam was doing the same. Caution was always on our mind, but desire, was always forefront.

He lowered my bottoms, as I opened my legs wider, accommodating him, but still aware that I couldn’t quite go on all fours. A bit too obvious.

With my head still turned, Sam pulled himself free of his shorts and pushed himself between my cheeks, aiming for ass.

“Don’t you dare,” I warned.

“I could use spit for lube.”

“You could not.”

“Sweat?”

“Sam Heughan.”

I felt him chuckle, as he positioned himself lower, shifting my legs to accommodate him. He pushed two fingers inside my pussy, without a tease. I clawed at the sand beneath the blanket, and my body rose from the ground. As quickly as his fingers entered me, they were pulled free and his cock was replaced. The fullness penetrated my entire body as I leaned back into him. Sam pushed my body nearly flat, laying on top of me, pumping quickly. He was strong and forceful and the pleasure I felt, was tinged with pain, but pain of the most delicious sort.

Voices around us urged completion and with a final grunt, I felt the hot liquid of Sam’s seed fill me. I had barely had time to register the loss of his body, as he quickly rolled over and moved the umbrella back into a less secretive position.

I felt around my body, pulling my bottoms up properly and gave Sam the stink-eye. He smiled, moving to tie my bikini top back up.

“Sorry. Heard the voices and thought it would be a shame if I stopped before at least _one_ of us could come.”

“Asshole.”

“Yes. I’ll aim for that tonight.”

 

 


End file.
